


Anon Requests An Answer

by EverythingIGave (NothingIWontGive), NofinICanGive (NothingIWontGive)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Sal Fisher, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, I don't know what else to tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Most characters are just mentioned, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Revenge, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Suicide, That's only implied in one of the endings, Trans Sal Fisher, each ending has different tags, friends to strangers, lovers to strangers, so some of these aren't true in all endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/EverythingIGave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NofinICanGive
Summary: The title read: "I have a (hopefully) fiance, but I have never been in love. Should I tell him?" Sally clicked on the link, so he could read the rest of the question, the details and all. He hoped someone had also given an answer to the question. But there wasn't, Sal had hoped he could see people's opinions.So what was this guys explanation? Sal silently asked himself as he began to read the text below the question.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Original Character(s), Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Anon Requests An Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed a few details that were in the game. Like the age they met, and stuff like that.
> 
> Sally is Salvadore Angelo Fisher  
> Larry is Lorenzo Benjamin Johnson
> 
> There are different endings to this, only because I can't make up my mind, lol.

When Sal met Larry, he was sure they were going to be best friends forever. They held similar interests, Larry was one of the kindest people Sally had ever met. He never pushed his questions to the point the doctors had. Sally loved Larry for that. Of course, when Sal had become friends with Ashley and Neil he was excited. However, Larry seemed to understand him more than anyone else in his life. other than his mother, but she wasn't here to understand him anymore. Larry was the best thing in his life.

But, when Salvadore had begun to date Lorenzo, everything changed. Larry seemed to back away from Sal. He would avoid Sally like he was the plague, then be back to his old self. It would happen randomly, they would be hanging out in Larry's room. Everything would be going smoothly, perfectly fine nothing wrong happening. They would be holding hands while studying or just jamming. Then like a switch was flipped, Larry would turn cold. He would walk away, or move away from Sally. Like he suddenly was repulsed by the idea of Sally. Sally had never been more depressed. But, Larry made him happy when he was happy himself. 

When they were twenty, they got engaged. That was the same week Sal had discovered an ask question. The title read: "I have a (hopefully) fiance, but I have never been in love. Should I tell him?" Sally clicked on the link, so he could read the rest of the question, the details and all. He hoped someone had also given an answer to the question. But there wasn't, Sal had hoped he could see people's opinions. Sal sighed and began to read the explanation under the title. 

"I have been dating this boy since we were fifteen, he is nineteen and I just turned twenty. I have a strong affection for him, but I'm not fully sure I'm in love with him. I know that he loves me, and I want to explain to him that I'm not sure if I love him. I just don't want to break his heart. He has been my best friend since he was eight. He is only the second person I've dated, though the girl I dated when she and I were six probably doesn't count. He is the only relationship I have found myself in while trying to be serious. I feel bad for being cold to him, but I really don't want to ruin our friendship. i  
I can imagine myself living with him for the rest of my life, but I know he deserves more than me.  
I plan on proposing to him on Saturday. It's our first official date in months. We spend a lot of time together otherwise.  
I want him to feel special.  
What should I do?

EDIT: I didn't know you could edit these when you post anonymously. But, he accepted my proposal. I'm happy, but I still believe he deserves more than me."

Sal sighed at the entirety of the question and details. The situation was similar to his and Larrys. Sal paused for a moment before replying to the question, his own username set to anonymous.

"If he loves you, he deserves the truth. I know how it feels to love someone who acts cold towards you. If you two have been friends for so long, I would think he would value your honesty more than the fact you hurt him. Sure, he would be hurt but he would know the truth. Even if you two break up, you'll be able to discover if you were in love."

Larry and Sal were not together for the next three years. Larry and Sal had broken up. Larry broke up with Sal, cancelling the engagement without an explanation. Sal hadn't seen Larry since then. He missed everything about him. The little gap in his teeth. The freckles that dusted the olive skin. The moon-shaped mole under his right eye. The vast array of Sanity's Fall shirts he owned. His dumb jokes. Everything. 

When Sal was twenty-three, he saw Larry again. The circumstances were not the best.


	2. Anon Doesn't Deserve Love

Henry and Lisa were getting married. Salvadore was happy that his father was happy. He was not happy that his father chose to marry his ex-fiances mother. Especially because he still loved Larry. He had really tried to move on from him. But it was all in vain. He could see that Larry hadn't fared well either.

Sally could smell the stench of alcohol, weed, and vape from where he was standing. It made him feel nauseated. He almost had to puke multiple times in the small frame of time.

Sal had to stand next to Larry at his father's wedding. He was disgusted the entire time. Larry had brought a date to the wedding. And actual date not someone like Ashley, who was Sal's dated to the wedding. Apparently, Larry had been dating Rhys for a few years now. They went to the same college. Sal hated it. He was fine with Rhys as a person, but they had been dating for around the same amount of time that they had been separated. Sal couldn't help but wonder if Larry had left him for Rhys. If he had been with Rhys longer than he had said. Sal felt guilty for not feeling happy for the couple.

When Sally saw his ring on Rhys' finger, he felt sick to his stomach. What kind of sick fuck gives his fiance the same ring he gave to his ex? Lorenzo Benjamin Johnson, that's who.

Sal did not go to their wedding. He refused to, he never wanted to see Larry's.... no... Lorenzo's face again. The face he once loved made him feel sick. He despised everything about Lorenzo now. Lorenzo was the man who left without a word, like a father getting milk. He did not deserve the happiness that he got from Rhys'.

Lorenzo was never going to see Salvadore again in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ending number one. Abandonment.


	3. Anon Should Have Listened

Sally Face was at his ex-best friends funeral. He wasn't sure how to feel. He had heard, from Ashley, that it was a drug overdose. A mixture of alcohol and random pills. He was found in the treehouse behind the Addison apartments. The treehouse's floor was cluttered with little baggies, pill containers, and alcohol bottles. Sal wasn't sure what drug had actually killed him. But that didn't matter. The treehouse was where he and Larry hid when life became too much for them. Sally supposed that was the reason why Larry was there. Life had taken everything from him. Sally felt bad for him. 

Larry was a kind soul, of course, Sally wasn't exactly happy that he was suddenly left. But he was sure Larry had done it to make Sal and all of his other friends feel less pain. He didn't want to inconvenience all of them. He wanted them to have no knowledge of the dark thoughts that were swimming around in his head.

Sally wouldn't have believed that he was gone if he hadn't seen the suicide note himself. If he didn't see the texts Larry had sent to his old phone, which was still active. 

> _**"Sal. im sry dude. pls dont blame urself"** _  
>  _**"its time for me to go"** _  
>  _**"its too late. ill be gone soon"** _  
>  _**"i love you, Sally Face"** _

Sal felt guilty for not being there for Larry. He knew he shouldn't, but he had spent so much of his life with Larry. He had always loved Larry. Even though they hadn't worked out in the end, he still held the platonic love he had for Larry since they were kids. Larry was his best friend over everything else.

The texts had hit Sal hard, but the note had hit him even harder.

> _**"Sal, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand. I'm sorry, please don't blame yourself and please don't hate me. I was lucky to have you in my life, I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you, dude. I know you're gonna do great things. You gotta keep going.** _  
>  _**Keep fighting the darkness.** _  
>  _**It's whispering in my head.** _  
>  _**It's getting louder.** _  
>  _**I just need this to end. I can't take it anymore. I'm not strong like you are.** _
> 
> _**I love you, Sally Face.** _  
>  _**Always.** _  
>  _**See you on the other side.** _
> 
> _**LARRY."** _

Sal couldn't believe that Larry had only addressed him in his note. There wasn't any mention of Lisa or Ashley. Hell, Sal thought that Neil would get some words. But they had gotten nothing. Sal was the only one who was addressed. Sal guessed that it meant that Larry had thought of him in his last moments. But that didn't make him feel any better. Nothing would.

Half a year passed until there was another funeral to go to. Sal had died. The cause of his death was not released. But he was found in LArry's old room, so everyone assumed that he had killed himself. Even if the evidence led to a different conclusion.

No one would ever know Sally Faces killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ending two. Death.


	4. Anon Found True Love

Sal had seen Larry at a concert. They talked, got drunk and ended up in Larry's hotel room.

Sal could only assume that's what happened when he woke up with a hangover. He had barely noticed the almost naked man he was plastered to. He mostly felt like dying, he felt hot and like he needed a drink of water. When he did realize that he was plastered to his ex-fiance as if they had never split up, he thought just that. So he cuddled closer to the olive skin he was laying on. He realized his mistake a few minutes later.

He hated himself for even ending up in the situation. But he hated himself more for studying Larry, looking for any changes. There was very few that he could see. Larry had gotten a few tattoos since they had last spent the night together. But the one that drew the most attention to Sal was the tattoo on Larrys left wrist. It said, "Baby Blue" and right underneath it was the old design he and Larry had come up with for the band they had formed when they were sixteen. Sal's mask surrounded by forget-me-nots, blue roses, lavender, lilacs, and wolfsbane. Sal loved it. The design was perfect, and Sal was happy to see it on Larry's skin. He was happy that Larry hadn't forgotten about that time in their life. 

He didn't even realise he was tracing the tattoo until he heard Larry's soft laugh. He had missed that sound so dearly. He had missed everything that was happening right now. He missed the smile Larry made when he was happy. He was secretly glad that Larry made no move to remove Sal from his chest. Instead, he threw his old arm on Sals lower back. He rubbed little circles there with his thumb as he embraced the moment. He was happy and that's all that mattered.

Sal continued to look at Larry, he had a new septum piercing. Sal had gotten a medusa and labret a year ago. The year before that, he had gotten a Helix and an industrial, as well as a tragus and an anti tragus. He had gotten his own set of tattoos. Only three, but it was adventurous for Sal. "Amore per sempre" on his right wrist, a broken-winged butterfly surrounded by white, baby pink and baby blue roses over his chest. And a bundle of wolfsbane surrounding a black heart on his hip. They had all been chosen to make himself feel happier. And they had done their job.

  
A few years later, Sal and Larry were living together happily. They had talked it out, and everything was settled. They were happy, living in a small apartment and living a peaceful life. 

Sally hoped that the anonymous person was happy now.

That anon found true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ending three. Love.
> 
> Hopefully, I will be able to update this with another chapter of their tattoos. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, don't be afraid to comment, I love hearing from yall.
> 
> There could be another ending coming depending on how my job goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment, it makes me feel happy.


End file.
